


傲慢103

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 9





	傲慢103

一百零三  
被抽肿的皮肤被撑到极致很难熬，江原和左歌几乎没有想过自己能够安安稳稳的保持半个小时。  
江原柔韧性本来便没左歌好，然而前边的受罚左歌却多挨了不少，并腿时腿根磨的很疼，从维持这个姿势开始，他便一直极力的忍耐，火苗没有一刻不是晃动的。  
左歌指尖紧紧扣进肉里，嘴唇早就咬的血色尽失。  
林悦的手指轻轻压在了江原腰上，他的姿势太不标准，僵硬的身子仿佛弯不下去。江原咬牙，随着林悦的手指用力下压身躯，似乎都能听见骨头咯吱咯吱响动的声音。  
然而左歌撑不住了。林悦抬头，发现不过才三分钟。往往第一次受罚要尽可能的延后，否则只会和滚雪球受罚越累积越多。   
两人的蜡烛被取了下来，骰子被放进了江原手心。江原担忧的瞧着左歌，掷下骰子。  
“竹条，小腿，30。”  
只要江原不出声说愿意为左歌受罚，那么便是默认左歌受罚。  
江原咬咬牙，没有出声。  
林悦取来戒尺，左歌颤颤地站上了高凳，好让小腿在林悦施罚顺手的地方。  
竹条疼的尖锐，站在高凳上左歌为了站稳而浑身紧绷，左歌小腿的线条很好看，身子从后瞧去，只剩下小腿那一处还光洁白皙。  
紧绷的小腿带着好看的弧度，然而这般的弧度也意味着，他将承受更多的痛楚。  
林悦向来抽的很快，十下快如闪电，左歌在凳子上摇了摇，险险稳住。  
第二个十下，左歌晃的更加厉害，他小腿都在打颤，双拳捏紧，抑制着想要蹲下躲避的欲望。  
“摔下来便重来。”林悦用竹条点了点，提醒。  
左歌缓了缓，硬生生抗下，可是从凳子上下来的那一刻，便腿软的跪在了地上。他好想就在这绒毛地毯上躺下，恐惧与疼痛折磨的他精疲力竭。然而他却只能毅然决然的站起，回到他应该回的位置，继续顶着蜡烛受罚。  
第二次他坚持了十分钟。江原脸色也带上了虚弱的苍白，然而他却忍耐了下来。左歌瞧见骰子，不由自主的一颤。江原接过骰子的手指也是僵硬无比。  
“臀缝，20，马鞭。”  
林悦指了指沙发，“自己掰开。”  
左歌走去沙发的步伐都在打晃，他跪趴在那，手指绕到了身后，臀瓣时肿的，他附上时总觉得还能感觉到滚烫的热度，不是没有被罚过，然而对于这种痛却想起来便心尖上发痛。  
“家主、家主！轻轻的好不好？”左歌还未还是被罚，眼泪涌出。  
“松开手便重开。”然而林悦却只冷淡的说了这样一句话。  
凌厉的鞭子抽下，左歌尖叫一声，手指使劲挡住。  
林悦将他手指拿开，按在臀瓣上，没有给坏了规矩的手指加罚。  
“不算。”  
好不容易忍了五下，然而再次松开，依然不算。  
左歌疼的大哭，颤抖的努力蜷着身子，听见鞭声的那一下，浑身抖的不行。  
那儿肿的惨兮兮的，黏膜带着不正常充血的艳丽。  
左歌趴在沙发上哭了好久才爬起来，回到原来的位置。  
第三次，他甚至没能撑过一分钟。江原脸色惨白的接过骰子。  
“竹条，后穴，20。”  
左歌吓哭了，江原抿唇，然后又舔了舔干涸的唇瓣，他道：“我替他，家主，我替他……”


End file.
